


Ambrosia

by zinniapetals



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: Like all of their previous meetings, this one seemed to happen by accident as well.





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 for ankko week also first time posting for this pair so pls be nice! i hope you enjoy ~ and like always, title is so unoriginal OTL

“Andrew, a white ribbon or a green one? I’m partial to the green because it has little dots on it.”

“Frank, does it really matter?” He asked exasperatedly, rolling his eyes at his friend’s affronted face. He looked up from his phone, scanning the rolls of ribbons and picked a random one. “Fine. The purple ribbon looks best.”

“That’s not an option,” Frank grumbled, still reaching out and grabbed the recommended ribbon. “Now for the flowers.”

“Wait. You haven’t even picked the actual flowers?” Andrew questioned, furrowing his brows in confusion. “What were you doing this whole time?”

“Trying to find a ribbon.”

He looked at the time on his phone, they’ve been here for twenty minutes and all he’s done was look at ribbons? Andrew sighed loudly, running his hand through his hair as he watched his friend go to another aisle, looking at the flowers placed there. 

“Excuse me, can you- oh. Andrew!”

Andrew turned his head at the familiar voice, Atsuko Kagari in her school uniform, hat nowhere to be seen. She smiled widely at him, pointing at a card behind him.

“I need that so if you would please,” she trailed off, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“This one?” He asked, touching a horrendously bright pink card with hearts and glittery flowers, looking forward between the jittery girl and the card. “ _This_ one?”

“Yes!”

Andrew pulled it out and handed to Akko who opened it and closed it, looking at the front and grinned even wider. “It’s perfect.”

“Who is it for?” He asked, scrunching his nose at the tasteless card, pitying the poor soul who was going to receive it.

“Diana,” Akko said, quieting her giggles as she took in Andrew’s shocked expression. “What?”

“That card is for Diana?” He asked incredulously, brows rising as high as they could go. “Diana Cavendish? That Diana?”

“Yes,” she slowly replied, looking down at her card and back towards Andrew. “What’s wrong with it?”

Andrew paused at that, wondering if he should tell her the truth that that card was one of the most obnoxiously hideous things he’s ever seen, he decides not to. 

“Why are you giving her that card?”

“I’m gonna give her flowers too,” Akko said, grin back in place, but not as bright as before and Andrew regretted even bringing up the card. “She won an award and there’s a ceremony tomorrow for it so I thought I’d give her something.”

“What did she win?” He questioned, moving as Akko squeezed her way through the tiny aisle and he followed. Akko turned to the area of the flower shop that was filled to the brim with colorful flowers, Frank nowhere to be seen. “Do you know what you’re going to give her?”

“She translated an old spell sheet that was written in Luna,” Akko explained, walking toward a bundle of roses and inspected each one carefully. “Of course, everyone expected her to translate it so she’ll be presenting the results of the spell tomorrow for the first time. Do you think red roses are too romantic?” 

“Those red roses are severely over watered,” Andrew pointed out, the petals of the roses wilting. “And that sounds…impressive?” 

Andrew didn't know if what Diana did truly was revolutionary but considering Akko’s proud but bitter tone, he figured that Diana made yet another worldly accomplishment that Akko would compare herself to.

“It is,” she agreed, putting down the roses and picked up some pink chrysanthemums. “She’s more of a blue person, don't you think?”

“Blue? Doesn’t that color have negative connotations?”

“It’s calming, I think.”

Andrew let the conversation die, pulling out his phone and texted Frank _where did you go_ when Akko sudden squeal caught his attention. He looked up and there was Akko, smiling crookedly at a bouquet of Narcissus, the flowers were pricey but in perfect condition and she raised it to her face and took a whiff. Jonquil the name card read and Andrew felt his breath leave him with a whoosh as he remembered the language of flowers he mother used to talk about so often back when he was a child.

“Smells weird,” she mumbled, lowering the flower and put it back in the container with the others. She picked up a small bouquet of blue flowers, checking the price and deeming it acceptable. “I guess I’ll buy this.”

“Iris? That’s a pretty color as well,” Andrew said, getting near Akko as he took in the healthy stem and full petal count. “Do you know what it means?”

“Means?” Akko mumbled, tilting her head as she squinted at the flower. “The color matters?”

“Both the color and flower have meanings but I guess if you don't know, then it really doesn't matter,” Andrew answered shrugging at Akko’s confused face. He didn't mention that Diana would most likely figure out the meaning behind the gift and be touched by Akko’s thoughtfulness, even if she didn't consciously mean it. “Is that all you’re getting her?”

“Well it’s not like she gave me something when I finally figured out how to successfully transfigure an object!” Akko huffed, crossing her arms and hitting the flowers against Andrew, face dropping in panic as she checked to make sure the petals were okay. 

Andrew laughed loudly, bringing his hand to cover his grin as she glared at him, pouting softly as she mumbled something he didn't catch.

“There you are!” Frank exclaimed, three pink carnations in his hands and a simple purple ribbon tied them together. “I was looking everywhere for you. I thought you left.” 

“I’ve been accompanying Miss Kagari here,” Andrew said and Akko waved, shifting her weight as she looked between them questioningly. “We’re here for Lotte apparently.”

“Andrew,” Frank hissed, palming his forehead as Akko’s mouth widened, suddenly breaking into laughter. 

“What?” He asked, smirking at Frank’s embarrassed scowl. “It’s fine. Miss Kagari knows all about your _friendship_ with Lotte.”

“Ehh,” Akko said, looking away as she laughed nervously, scratching her nose as she avoided eye contact with Frank’s pleading stare. “Oh! Look at that, I still have to get ribbons, so excuse me..” 

She made a quick escape, leaving behind a snickering Andrew and a pink faced Frank. “Nice to see you laugh, even if it’s at my misfortune.”

“I have no idea what you’re saying,” Andrew easily rebuffed, messing with the cuffs of his school uniform while Frank lead them to the cashier. He tapped on the counter as Frank paid for his purchase when yellow flowers caught his eye behind the counter. He sighed in resignation on instinct because if anything, he lost any rational thought when it came to Akko when he first met her.   

“Sir, I’d like all those yellow tulips,” he requested getting his money out as he turned around, Akko still busying herself with trying to match ribbons to the flowers. “And give it to her when she comes to pay please.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if it was too OOC? thanks for reading this far!


End file.
